The Anything Can Happen Recurrence
"Th'e Anything Can Happen Thursday Recurrence'" is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in April 17, 2014. Summary On Anything Can Happen Thursday, the couples are split up into different groups after Amy and Bernadette lie about having dinner together. Extended Plot Penny, Sheldon and Leonard are in the apartment trying to decide on a new restaurant to have dinner at. She keeps complaining about how horrible her movie Serial Apeist 2 is. Sheldon agrees that they are both failing at their dreams. They are going to dinner alone because Amy is sick and Bernie is working late. Raj and Howard are visiting his mother. Walking the streets of Pasadena looking for a restaurant, they see Amy and Bernie having dinner together. The girls are tired of Penny complaining about her movie and Sheldon complaining about his job. Penny asks Leonard if she is talking too much about her movie and he replies that he loves her. She leaves with Sheldon to go have dinner with him. Leonard has dinner with the other girls. Amy feels bad about lying to Sheldon. Bernie admits to having lied to Howard, but makes it's up to him by dressing in a sexy Catholic school girl uniform. Penny lets Howard know that Bernie lied to him. Amy also admits that she is jealous of Sheldon and Penny's friendship. Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic who tells Penny that her profession relies on how stupid people are. He tells Sheldon that he sees a woman in his life that he has difficulty being close to and he should follow through on this relationship. Penny tells him that Amy is the key to his happiness. He gets mad and leaves. Howard and Raj are watching a horror film that Emily loves so that he won't be squimish when he watches it with her. Finally a contrite Amy shows up at Sheldon's wearing a trench coat. She opens it up in front of Sheldon and is wearing a Catholic school girl uniform. Sheldon doesn't seem to be impressed. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: April 1, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on April x, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *The longest episode title since The Contractual Obligation Implementation in the sixth season. *Amy and Sheldon have another relationship moment like last season's love spell game play in The Love Spell Potential. Quotes To be entered. Gallery NP16.jpg|Here are the photos we're using for this episode. (Photo stub). Hap1.jpg|Audience phone photo. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-430 Taping Report by stardustmelody and totabcn Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Raj-Emily Together